Internet protocol security (IPsec) is an example of a security protocol for securing network communications by authenticating and/or encrypting each data packet. Mutual authentication is established between a network of two or more computing system endpoints at the beginning of a communication session. However, in conventional IPsec and other similar security protocols, routers are statically configured for the secure communications. New endpoints cannot communicate without an administrative action to securely add the new endpoints to the network and it also requires updating the existing devices about the inclusion/deletion of new endpoints. These updates are time consuming and difficult to manage on large scale networks. In addition, adding new endpoints involves updating every other endpoint on the network with the security protocol settings for the new network. These updates are time consuming and difficult to manage on large scale networks. In scale scenarios, to create a full mesh network, policies are defined at each device which results in more CPU or memory utilization.